Reasons To Be Grateful
by Rosabell
Summary: It is Syaoran and Sakura's wedding day. Syaoran thinks back to the time when they first met, and thanks the most unlikely person. Has a lot of reasons why Syaoran was so bratty at first. Good for Syaoran lovers. Enjoy.


The Reasons To Be Grateful

My beautiful bride, the one I had fallen in love with about twelve years ago, was standing before me. I can't say I wasn't surprised. She looked even more marvelous in that beautiful white gown, which of course, Tomoyo helped make. That is, Tomoyo Hiriingaziwa.

I had always dreamed of this day. And she said it too, the day I asked her to marry me. But I still can't believe that it is happening now, today, at this very moment, as the crowds of people, the friends I made in college, the friends she made, her family, my family, and all the friends we had made from high school, elementary school, vacations...  
" Will you love her for eternity?" Was the last words I heard directed to me.  
" I will." I answer, smiling.  
" And you, the bride, do you promise to be faithful to your new husband, and will you love her for eternity?"  
" I will." Was her answer.

I smile. It felt good to smile, a little strange, but this was a beginning of a new life. New things are always strange.

The time for the banquet has come. We sat down. Touya wasn't happy. But well, we never get along, so I never expected him to.

I've come a long way. The thought came to my mind as I looked around the crowd, seeing all my friends smiling at my new wife, her friends smiling at me. It was a happy day. I wouldn't mind if my sisters tease me. I'm too happy. My heart has lifted.

Dimly, I remember what had happened about thirteen years ago. Then it came clearer as I started to eat the food along with my wife. 

They all thought I was a brat. Of course, except Sakura. Which is why I fell in love with her. She understood me, or tried to, and succeeded. I wouldn't want any other.

It was hard to imagine that I had once forced her to give up the cards, or that Meiling was once my fiancé.

Not really...

I remember when I was young, when I had been forced to train for that day when the Clow Cards will finally escape from the seal. It didn't really come much as a surprise. They were destined to be captured by someone. Of course, I didn't want to capture them. As much as I liked martial arts now, training wasn't the most enjoyable subject.

I wanted to be...like everyone else. Not the child of the Li Clan, not the descendant of Clow, just someone who can, well, play and have fun.

I didn't know how.

I look over at my wife, who was talking with our friend, Tomoyo Hiriigaziwa and her husband, Eriol. I had grown to like that man. He was very kind to both of us. Without him and Tomoyo, perhaps we would never have gained the courage to tell each other what we felt. For that I am eternally grateful to him.

I remembered again how it was like before. Meiling happened to have took up plenty of my time when I was alone, which made me feel slightly more normal, but even she couldn't satisfy my wishes completely.

And then came Japan.

I had told my mother that they were there in hopes of cancelling this entire ordeal, but she told me to go to where the cards are released, much to my dismay. An entirely new country, without anyone I know, friends or enemies, seemed just as horrible as getting lost in the forest without any hopes of getting out. I had Wei, but that wasn't enough.

I was prepared enough with my language parts. I still wasn't comfortable. When I arrived in my new apartment it just didn't feel like home. I thought, if I have to train my whole life on the martial arts, I'll do it as long as I can feel the family love and warmth and the air of my home. But there was no turning back then. No turning back.

I looked over at the Card Mistress, my new wife. I dimly remembered how I met her. I had walked up to the front of the classroom, looking at her, and I felt how strong she was. I didn't hate her. I didn't despise her. I just didn't want everyone to know how nervous I was. I wasn't even sure if I'm good at Japanese. What if I say something totally wrong and everyone laughs at me?

The end of school was even more nerve breaking. By then I was ready to bust out of Japan without any permission. When Sakura arrived in the yard to meet me, the only thing I thought of was to get the cards and get out of there. I knew that Sakura would be able to capture all the cards and pass the Final Judgement. I knew it. But I also knew that it will take a long time. And the longer it took for her to capture the cards, the longer I'll have to stay, and I wasn't thrilled with that.

So I ordered her to hand over the cards. Then I forced her. I was so restless and nervous I lost my wits, and before I knew it I was trying to get the cards at her pocket. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to scare her either. Nor did I want any trouble with her brother, Touya. But I had gone completely crazy because I couldn't stand being in Japan a minute longer, or so it seemed.  
  
My wife was smiling at me, and I smiled back. We are ready. We're ready to begin our new life. It's time to look to the future.

But even so, as I kissed her again, I couldn't help but realize what had really made this marriage possible. It wasn't just my love for Sakura, nor her love for me, or the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol had helped. 

That day when I tried to force the cards out of her, there came a unexpected interruption.

Her brother.

I smiled as I realized that if Touya hadn't jumped over the fence to stop me, not only would I have gotten the cards away from her, but also perhaps I would become the Card Master and left Japan. But because Touya had jumped over, I stayed in Japan longer, and got to know Sakura better. And once I did, I found a reason to stay.

When the banquet ended and a dance begun, my new wife and I turned and I told her I needed to speak with her brother. She was nervous, but I assured her that I only wished to speak with him. She believed me, and had every reason too, and we made our way to Touya.  
  
Touya was not thrilled to see me, and he glared at me. I didn't glare back. I had no heart to.  
" What is it, gaki?" Touya asked.  
" Oh, I just wanted to tell you something, oni-san." I smiled, meaning no harm by it. He, of course, didn't like it.  
" What do you want?" He asked.  
" It will only take several seconds of your time." I answered simply.  
" Then just say it." Touya growled.  
I looked over at Sakura and smiled. Then I kissed her quickly on the cheek. With all the gratitude in my heart that the world can allow me to fill, the sincerness of that gratitude, I spoke the words I felt from my soul to the one person who brought on this day.

" Thank you Touya."  



End file.
